Because the seats carried by these slide rails are removable, it is not conceivable to electrically supply these seats by means of a cable layer or of a bundle of cables left free on the vehicle floor under the seat part of the seat, as is the case for non-removable seats. Indeed, this layer or this bundle of cables would be in the way and would be able to be damaged by the passengers of the vehicle when the seat frees the floor zone normally situated under it.
Removable seats of this type do not therefore generally include any electrical equipment, so that they have less functionality than non-removable seats.